Shado no Naruto
by Fallen Flux
Summary: The Kyuubi manipulated the seal. Now pushing things in motion, the Kyuubi has found a way to manipulate the young boy it is caged in, and through him, Konoha will know the rage and wrath of a caged beast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to rewrite it because I found a better way to do it. Hopefully, you guys will like it to, so enjoy.

Ch. 1

The Kyuubi roared in rage as it found itself face to face with the God of Death. The Fourth Hokage with his former vessel Kushina Uzumaki crouched next to the Shinigami both breathing heavily. Their child sat in the Hokage's arms. 'Filthy mortal, you dare try to seal me,' he thought enraged. He curled his tails up, and quickly gathered all of his power in hopes of destroying the vermin.

"I will not be sealed again," the Kyuubi bellowed, his eyes no longer bearing the Sharingan and gleamed an unholy red. "Bijuudama," he roared as he let loose the devastating bomb towards the Fourth Hokage. The two shinobi could only look in fear and resignation as the bomb launched towards them.

The Shinigami simply reached out his hand and grabbed the Tailed Beast Bomb, stopping its trajectory. The Kyuubi snarled maliciously as he watched the Shinigami dispel his full-powered bomb with simplicity.

"The price has been paid. The lives of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki for the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox," the Shinigami hissed as seals appeared on the newborn's stomach. The Kyuubi felt a pull and roared.

"No, I will have my vengeance. I will destroy this pitiful village before I rip your child's body from the inside out," the Kyuubi vowed before he was violently pulled into Naruto.

Minato sighed heavily and forced a smile onto his face, "Finally, it's over. The Kyuubi has been sealed, and the village is safe." Minato coughed up blood as he felt his consciousness quickly fading. He looked at the child in his arms and felt tears in his eyes. "You're gonna be a great shinobi, Naruto. You're gonna be faced with so much adversity, but always remember you're the son of a Hokage."

Minato didn't register that his wife had already died next to him, and that the former Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was standing next to him, tears falling freely from his face. The Shinigami disappeared, and with his disappearance Minato finally left the land of the living.

Sarutobi shook his head, "This village has lost so much. So much death," he looked at the baby and let a smile form on his face, "And yet, I could say we gained something else. The future of the Leaf," he picked up the child, and perked up when an ANBU operative appeared beside him and bowed.

"Lord Third, the Kyuubi has disappeared," the ANBU informed the former Hokage but froze when he saw the dead body of the Fourth. "Lord Fourth… I don't believe it."

Sarutobi nodded grimly, "Yes, Minato sacrificed himself and that of his wife to give the Leaf Village a chance to rebuild and become stronger than ever. And under my leadership, it will. The Will of Fire was not extinguished today, but only burns brighter." Naruto gurgled and let loose a cry.

Sarutobi gave the child to the ANBU who froze as he held the child, "Don't worry Kakashi, I'm not giving you the child to raise. I only wish for you to bring him to the Kage office. I must convey with the council," Kakashi nodded once before disappearing in a flash of leaves. Sarutobi looked at his successor and his wife once before disappearing. Neither of them knew that the seal wasn't what they thought it was.

XxX

The Kyuubi felt his chakra being pulled into the little twerps chakra stream and couldn't help but smile malevolently. "Only I dictate what my chakra is used for, you foolish mortal," he growled darkly as he willed his chakra. 'One tail worth of chakra should do the trick,' the Kyuubi thought as he allowed more of his chakra to spill through.

Having been through this sort of sealing before gave the Nine-Tails a basic idea of what was happening. His chakra was slowly being mixed with the boy's chakra, and he couldn't push more chakra into the boy. But, that didn't mean he couldn't push his chakra out. The chakra would just be sitting until it would finally be pushed into the child. But, if he manipulated the chakra, and fueled it who knew what could happen.

He grinned as his chakra started to pool in front of him. The chakra formed a ring, and the chakra started to pool up and morphed into a child. "Rise, Kurama," the name rolled off the Kyuubi's tongue, and grinned when the child seemed to be an older version of Naruto.

The child opened his eyes revealing bloody red eyes, and his whisker marks darkened. "This is most interesting," 'Kurama' drawled as he looked over himself. He grinned darkly seeing the ring tattoo on his wrist, "They have no idea what's coming, do they?"

The Kyuubi nodded once, "They will know our wrath, but not now. For now we simply wait."

'Naruto' looked confused as he asked, "What do we wait for?"

The Kyuubi walked around several times before laying down, his nine tails wagging back and forth before he said simply, "For this vessel to call upon us," before closing his eyes.

XxX

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead in frustration as the council argued for several minutes. "Several hundred of our shinobi forces are dead, we have lost our Hokage. This will most certainly cause several villages to turn their attention to our weakened state," Danzo stated sourly.

"We already have strained relationships with Iwa and Suna. What if they decide to attack?" Koharu asked.

"Suna would most definitely have the motive to attack. They are still sore about their Daimyo favoring us," Homura agreed. "I think we should call back all and any shinobi from their missions. We need the necessary firepower incase we are under attack." Sarutobi nodded in agreement, and reached for his pipe.

"Agreed. Have all shinobi call off their missions and swiftly return to the village. Now, let's talk about the Kyuubi," Sarutobi looked at the council members gauging their reactions before he continued, "The Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails by sealing him inside a child, granting us a jinchuriki."

Many of the members looked at each other before Inoichi cleared his throat before speaking, "Lord Third, I believe I speak for all of us when I ask. Is the Kyuubi secured in the child?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, the Kyuubi has no chance of escaping the seal. The seal is powered by the Shinigami himself. Lord Fourth sacrificed his soul to the God of Death to ensure the Kyuubi would not escape."

Inoichi widened his eyes slightly before nodding once, and many of the members faces showed relief. Danzo looked at Sarutobi, " So what will happen to the vessel?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes before answering, "Naruto will grow up, but his status as a jinchuuriki will most assuredly have him placed in the Academy. I believe I don't have to remind anyone, but his status as the Kyuubi's vessel will not leave this room." He got nods of confirmation before continuing.

"As for the role of Hokage, I will be taking the mantle until we find a new candidate," he looked at Danzo pointedly as if daring the War Hawk to object.

He got no objections so he continued, " This meeting is adjourned. We have a tough road ahead of us. But may the Will of Fire burn brightly within all of us." The members nodded once before Sarutobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XxX

Sarutobi opened the Kage Office door, and felt a nostalgic feeling seeing the chair, and the desk. He smiled sadly seeing Kakashi holding Naruto somewhat awkwardly. "Pass him to me, Kakashi," Kakashi nodded once before handing the sleeping child to him.

"Lord Third, have you…?" Kakashi trailed off.

"Yes, I'm now the acting Hokage," Sarutobi stated as he sat down on the chair. "Although I wish I wasn't. It was not yet Minato's time." Kakashi kept his face blank as he pulled out his infamous book.

Suddenly, Naruto cried out as his veins blackened. Sarutobi looked alarmed as Naruto opened his eyes to reveal bloody red eyes, and the whisker marks darkened. Kakashi walked towards him, concern etched in his eyes, "What's happening?"

Sarutobi only mouthed impossible as Naruto's hair grew wilder and the Kyuubi's chakra leaked through. Naruto's wails grew louder as it became obvious that the baby was in pain. "Is the Kyuubi escaping?" Kakashi asked as he revealed his Sharingan.

"It's impossible. This seal is supposed to hold him back," Sarutobi said unsure of what to do. He gritted his teeth cursing himself for being useless. Naruto cried out once more before his veins returned to their original color. His eyes changed from red to blue, and his whisker marks lightened until they were mere lines.

Sarutobi felt himself shudder in relief as the boy calmed down, and started to coo and gurgle. " Maybe the beast tried to escape, but the seal prevented it," Sarutobi said mainly trying to reassure himself as he set the child down in the crib that Kakashi had set up.

Kakashi sighed heavily before concealing his Sharingan. "At least the Kyuubi is secured." Sarutobi nodded once in agreement and felt the unease slowly leave him. He didn't know what would happen if the seal failed. But, he knew that the Leaf Village probably wouldn't have survived another assault by the strongest Bijuu. "We have stopped the Kyuubi's rampage. Now, we must focus on getting our strength back. We must show that although we have taken a hit, that Konoha remains the strongest village in the Five Elemental Nations," Kakashi nodded once in agreement, and Sarutobi's eyes hardened. The God of Shinobi would make sure that the Leaf would remain standing, and that the Will of Fire persevered.

XxX

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think. Also I want to hear insights on what exactly the Kyuubi is doing, and who exactly this 'Kurama' is. I'll get started on the second chapter right away, but tell me what you guys think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N: I like the feedback I'm getting so far. One guy almost got it, but not exactly. But without further ado, I give you the second chapter.

It had been six years since the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village, and the Fourth Hokage lost his life. The Third Hokage took the mantle of Hokage once again, and under his rule underwent several changes.

The mention of the sealing of the Kyuubi inside Naruto was considered an S-ranked secret that only the council members knew about.

Sarutobi also upped the regiment, and training of the shinobi forces. Many academy students were trained in more ways, and soon classes of espionage, assassinations, politics, and negotiations were introduced. Chunin were forced in classes, and border patrol in case of invasions, and many of the higher up shinobi such as jounin, ANBU, and Tokubetsu were assigned to many B, A, and sometimes S ranked missions to show the strength of the Leaf Village.

But, soon it became apparent that civilians knew about the sealing and started to treat Naruto with the utmost contempt. They never took action against the boy under fear of persecution by the Third Hokage who favored the boy. They instead warned their kids against the young child, causing many kids to start harassing the young jinchuriki.

XxX

Naruto looked longingly at the other kids while he swung on the swing by himself. It had been several hours since he first went to the park, and not one kid wanted to play with him.

"Pass the ball here, Kazuto," one kid laughed as he ran towards Naruto.

The kid who had the ball grinned and threw it, "Go long, Haru." Haru laughed joyfully and tried to grab the ball, but the ball went over his head and landed next to Naruto.

Kazuto instantly frowned when he saw where the ball landed, and groaned. "Crap, go get it Haru." Haru looked at where the ball landed and saw Naruto and threw his arms up.

"No, look who it landed by," Haru whined as he stared at the ball, disappointment clear on his face. Naruto got up quickly and picked up the ball, a shy smile on his face. He walked over to Haru nervously and held the ball out in front of him.

"Here you go," Naruto grinned. Haru frowned and snatched the ball from his hands.

"Thanks freak," Haru insulted and threw the ball to Kazuto. He looked back, a mischievous gleam in his eye, and pushed Naruto harshly to the ground. "Now buzz off," he laughed mockingly as he walked back to Kazuto, who had a smile on his face.

Naruto fought back tears as he shakingly got back up. He ran towards the exit of the park, and heard behind him, "Run, you loser." Tears freely fell down his face as he ran towards an alley. 'I hate them! I hate them!' Naruto thought as he slid down the wall, and openly cried.

XxX

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto, for the first time since 'Kurama' was created, the Kyuubi opened his eyes. "You feel it too, don't you?" 'Kurama' said leaning on one of the Kyuubi's tails. 'Kurama' looked the same as Naruto except his hair was significantly wilder, and when he opened his eyes the original blue was replaced with the darkest red. His whisker marks were more darkened, and a smirk filled with malice was plastered on his face.

"The negative emotions he's feeling might do the job," the Kyuubi drawled as 'Kurama' cracked his neck chuckling. "What he is feeling above all is loneliness," he continued as 'Kurama' bounced around as if preparing for a fight. "I'm sure you can capitalise," he commented as the young child laughed.

"Oh yes, I'll make sure my 'brother' doesn't feel lonely anymore," 'Kurama' said sarcastically. 'It's time for us to finally meet, brother,' he thought darkly.

XxX

Naruto didn't know for how long he had sat there for. It felt like forever, so he looked up and noticed that the sun was going down. 'I guess it's time to go home,' he thought bitterly as he got up.

Suddenly a voice stated dryly, "How long are you gonna sit there and mope?" He looked around frantically, and shook his head because he could of sworn he heard his own voice.

"Oh yeah, you did. After all, brother, I'm sick and tired of watching you cry and be… emotional," the voice continued. 'Brother?' Naruto thought confused.

"To better explain this I need something from you," the voice said and continued before Naruto could retort, "I should hope you know what chakra is." Naruto racked his brain knowing that Jiji-san explained it to him, but he just couldn't remember.

"Well that's great. You're even more stupid than I thought," the voice deadpanned causing Naruto to growl slightly.

"I'm not stupid," Naruto snarled.

"You could have fooled me," the voice said simply. Naruto stomped his foot in anger and was about to protest, "Before you throw a little a hissy fit, just know that this would be much better if we can talk face to face," the voice said simply.

"Let me handle it. All you gotta do is give me permission," the voice said soothingly and Naruto felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Comfort covered his body, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Great, now whatever happens, just know that I'm here for you," and suddenly pain covered his entire body. He crouched down and yelped in pain as red chakra swirled around him as his eyes quickly changed from blue to red. Naruto found that he couldn't control himself when he opened his mouth and slammed his hand down on the ground, " Nine-Tailed Svaha: Zencho," and a ring made of pure chakra formed in front of him.

Naruto regained control of his body and backed away instantly. "What did you do?" Naruto asked fearfully as red chakra burst forth from the ring. Naruto yelped in pain as a ring burned itself on his wrist.

The chakra contorted and twisted until it started to take shape. Soon, enough Naruto found himself looking at a mirror image of himself and watched in morbid fascination as the clone cracked his neck, a twisted smile on his face as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Hello… brother," Kurama said as he smiled toothily revealing sharpened canines. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and could only say the one thing that came to mind.

"You're my brother?" Naruto asked uncertainty showing on his face.

"Well sure, we look alike don't we?" Kuruma said condescendingly as he looked around. "You're not very smart, are you?" he smirked darkly and chuckled when Naruto huffed in anger.

Kuruma looked towards the entrance and couldn't help but look surprised when he saw a livid Third Hokage and several ANBU watching the two. He looked at Naruto and said, "Smarten up, buttercup. We have company," before Naruto could respond he turned to the Hokage.

"Jiji-san, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked mockingly and suddenly felt a blade on his neck. He didn't even sense the person come up behind him, 'I'll have to work on my senses later,' he thought as he locked eyes with the Third.

"I'll only ask this once. Who or what are you?" the Third said, the threat clear in his voice. Killing intent hit him all at once, but he didn't even flinch much to the surprise of the Hokage.

"You know me, Jiji-san. After all, me and Naruto have been together since birth," he grinned darkly leaking his chakra out, and his own killing intent dwarfed the Hokage's and drowned him in it.

Sarutobi widened his eyes in shock, "No, that's not possible." Kurama laughed darkly causing Sarutobi's spine to shiver. Hearing the voice of Naruto being associated with this… thing in front of him didn't sit right, and judging by the clear amusement on the demon's face, he knew it made him uncomfortable.

"Anything is possible. After all, he called upon me," Kurama explained. Naruto simply sat there stunned, not comprehending what was going on.

"Jiji, he said he was my brother," Naruto said hoping that his surrogate grandfather wasn't angry with him.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "ANBU, kill him," at once the one holding the blade against Kurama's neck reacted, and swiftly cut his throat.

"Nooo," Naruto cried out as he watched Kurama fall limply to the ground before he disappeared in a flash of red. The flash suddenly slammed into Naruto, and Kurama simply emerged from his shadow.

"Sorry, Jiji," Kurama said mockingly as he enjoyed the looks of shock on their faces. "It won't be that easy," he leaned his arm on Naruto's shoulder, "As you probably know, I can't be defeated that easily."

He turned his attention to Naruto and said, "You don't even know my name. What kind of brother am I?" Sarutobi couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi had somehow broke free from the seal. No, it didn't break free but it somehow manipulated the seal allowing it enough freedom to actually leave Naruto's body at will.

"Summon Inoichi to my side at once," Sarutobi nearly barked at his ANBU who disappeared immediately. He looked at Naruto and said quietly, "Naruto, come with me. I need you to explain how this happened." Naruto nodded shyly in agreement, and the Hokage nodded to the shinobi next to Kurama who instantly grabbed him, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XxX

Kurama instantly rounded on the shinobi who grabbed him and drawled, "I really don't understand what the problem is." Noticing the group of masked men in the room, he narrowed his eyes.

"What is this supposed to be?" he asked coldly.

"The real question is… what are you supposed to be?" Kurama turned around and nearly laughed when an old man appeared before him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kurama snorted. The man who brought him there left, leaving him alone with the masked men, and the old man.

Danzo smirked, a malicious smile forming on his face, as he unraveled the bandages on his face revealing a Sharingan blazing. Kurama growled as rage filled him seeing that accursed eye.

"I am Danzo. But, what I want to know is who are you?" Danzo said as Kurama found himself wanting to rip this man apart.

XxX

"So you summoned him?" Naruto nodded vigorously and Sarutobi rubbed his forehead in frustration. 'So it must be a clone then. A very advanced clone by the looks of it,' Sarutobi thought somewhat in relief. The clone seemed to have take on the aspect of the Kyuubi.

"Do you remember the jutsu you used to summon him?" Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration and Sarutobi chuckled seeing that the experience didn't seem to change the young jinchuriki.

"Of course, the jutsu is called Nine-Tailed Svaha: Zencho," a familiar voice said, and in a flash of red Kurama appeared besides Naruto. He looked at Sarutobi with a superior look on his face as he continued, "You could of just asked me," he said innocently.

Sarutobi growled, "How did you…"

"Escape?" Kurama grinned darkly as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, "I'm connected to Naruto. So no matter where I am, I can always come back to him." Naruto grinned when he heard that, and Kurama continued, "I'm sorry though. You can call me Menma," and he grabbed Naruto in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his head causing the young jinchuriki to squeal in laughter, "And I'm ya older brother."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and said, "Naruto, could you let me talk to… Menma in private?" Naruto looked at Menma who simply nodded, and Naruto walked out leaving the two by themselves.

The newly christened Menma expression darkened when Naruto left the room, "It would be wise if you heed my words from before. I can't die as long as Naruto lives." Menma smirked darkly as he stared at Sarutobi, "Unless you plan to kill him. Which would be most interesting."

Sarutobi shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of hurting Naruto," realization suddenly hit the old man as he nearly snarled, "So that was what you were counting on. You knew I wouldn't hurt him."

Menma only shrugged in response, "You give me too much credit. I didn't know what the reaction would be when he finally summoned me. Although if it was met with force, you would've had to deal with the full might of the Kyuubi," as he said that the room seemed to drop several degrees.

"Do not get this confused. We want freedom, but until such a time arises, we are bound to Naruto and I personally hate weakness," Menma spat out the last word.

"Naruto has nothing to fear from me," Menma continued and Sarutobi clenched his fists not knowing what to do about the situation. The clone seemed to be here to stay, and he wouldn't even consider harming his surrogate grandson just so the clone would be gone. Menma took his silence as consent and said cheerfully, "Great, Jiji-san. See you later," and with a flash of red disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed heavily, 'Jiraiya will have to examine the seal. But, if what he says is true, then Naruto isn't in any danger.'

With a snap of his fingers, an ANBU member appeared in front of the Hokage and bowed. "I have an assignment for you. You are to follow Naruto, and this 'Menma'. If you see anything suspicious, you are to report to me immediately."

The ANBU nodded, "And if the jinchuriki shows signs of treason?"

Sarutobi sighed and answered, "You are to immediately immobilize him. If the Kyuubi forces Naruto into anything that threatens the village, we must be able to contain the situation quickly." The ANBU member nodded once, and disappeared.

Meanwhile in Amegakure

The rain poured heavily in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Ever since the downfall of Hanzo, the small village had prospered under the new leader who they deemed as "God". At the tallest tower, the new leader looked down on the village, a stoic expression on his face. His red hair contrasted against his pale face, and he opened his eyes revealing purple eyes with a ripple pattern.

"Yahiko, you know you can't sneak up on me," he said quietly as his orange-haired companion revealed himself smirking lightly.

"Well I can always try," he commented and his smirk dropped. "So are you really going through with this? Are you even strong enough to do this?"

Nagato looked down at the village under him and couldn't help but feel doubt. He had only begun to tap into the inner strength of the Rinnegan, bu to do what he was planning he didn't think even the Rinnegan would be enough.

"I can honestly say I don't know. But, for peace to even be a possibility, the Five Elemental Nations must know the face of their saviour," Nagato turned to Yahiko and a determined frown etched on his face as he continued, "And what better way to do that then to send a message?"

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well if you really are planning to do this, then you might as well talk to that Uchiha guy. He can probably show us the best way to go about this." He looked Nagato in the eye, "Do you plan on using that jutsu? I don't really approve of your first choice."

Nagato looked away feeling guilt in his chest as he summoned his first Six Paths. He looked at the young face of his former comrade as a tear flowed down his face. Her face which used to be so angelic was now riddled with piercings, and her once amber eyes were now the familiar pattern of Nagato's Rinnegan.

"She will always be my first lesson, Yahiko. I will no longer let the people I care about die," Nagato swore darkly and Yahiko looked away pain clear on his face. Nagato's expression darkened and he stated. "It's time for this world to know pain."

XxX

Nagato looked down at Iwagakure with a stoic expression on his face. He donned black robes, and Yahiko stood besides him wearing them as well. Instead of the Akatsuki robes, they all either wore black robes, or traditional Ame garbs. He looked back and stared at the members of Akatsuki. Konan stood behind Yahiko, and Nagato couldn't help but feel his heart ache. He looked to the others, Itachi Uchiha looked completely bored, as compared to his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki who had a bloodthirsty look on his face.

Sasori of the Red Sand had a blank expression on his face, and Deidara had a maniac gleam in his eyes at the prospect of seeing his old village once again. Nagato looked to the new recruit and couldn't help but feel disgust. This new recruit was a Jashinist, and the orgasmic look he had would have made him hurl. His partner Kakazu seemed to share the same thoughts as he did.

Zetsu, his spy, emerged from the ground and reported, "The patrols have started to shift. Now would be the perfect time to strike." Nagato nodded in agreement, and turned to Yahiko.

"I will start the assault. When I strike, this is when you all will strike at pivotal points in the village. Sow as much chaos as you can. Hidan and Kakazu, you will focus on civilians. Allow none to escape. The rest of you will focus solely on their shinobi. Do whatever you wish. The goal here is to send a message. The message is that Amegakure is here, and will be the instrument of change."

The Akatsuki members each took off their respective villages headbands, and donned the Amegakure hitai-ate.

Nagato nodded to Yahiko once, and Konan walked beside Nagato. Nagato let out a exhale, "I will deal with their Kage," he said before he disappeared.

XxX

Nagato floated high above the village, and exhaled heavily. "The time for change has arrived. It is a tragedy that many children, women, men will die today. But, their sacrifices will usher in a new era of change." He felt the rush of chakra flow through his body, his Rinnegan glowing ominously.

"Almighty Push," Nagato bellowed as the force of the jutsu instantly demolished a great amount of the village. Nagato started to breathe heavily as he expended a large amount of chakra. He felt chakra signatures instantly converge on his position, and found himself face to face with a small old man floating in front of him. A livid expression was on his face, and he yelled, "Earth Style: Golem Technique," and expelled a gigantic golem made of pure stone from his mouth. Nagato let a small smile grace his lips before calling upon his first Path of Pain.

XxX

Yahiko looked on in awe as his partner and friend destroyed a large portion of the village with only one jutsu. "Well you heard him. You all have your objectives, let's show them the might of Amegakure," the other members nodded before launching towards the village.

"The shinobi are now mobilising," Zetsu stated as he started to sink into the floor once again, "I'll make sure there are no stragglers." Yahiko didn't acknowledge the plant-man as he disappeared.

"I know you're here," Yahiko said offhandedly feeling the familiar chakra signature. Quickly enough, a masked man appeared behind him.

"So, Nagato decided to do it after all," the masked man said, disapproval clear in his voice.

Yahiko smirked, "Nothing would deter him from this course. The Akatsuki will still hunt the jinchuriki. But Nagato wants to see Ame prosper, and he believes that for it to prosper, we first must be acknowledged. And effectively decimating a Great Village would put us in a position to better ourselves, no?"

The masked man scoffed, "Your naivety astounds me. What will you do if the remaining villages decide to destroy you? Our goals will then be put under risk." Even though he didn't show it, the masked man was seething. None of this was supposed to happen. The Akatsuki was supposed to operate secretly. This act was so brazen and open, that he feared his plans were for naught.

"Everything will go to plan. The Akatsuki has many places we can go, in case Ame is compromised. The Akatsuki are not responsible for this attack, Amegakure is," Yahiko said calmly although he was smirking inwardly. He didn't trust the Uchiha as far as he can throw him, but he was a means to an end. If partnering with the ancient Uchiha meant peace for Amegakure, and soon the land then he could tolerate him.

"Do not fail me, child. Only through me will your visions of peace be brought forth. The Akatsuki must remain in secret. I will allow your little… side plans, but the Moon Eye Plan will stay the priority," his Sharingan blazed before he disappeared.

Yahiko sighed heavily, "What a crappy situation," he looked to the devastation of the village before grinning. "It's time to have some fun," he launched himself to the battlefield his blood pumping.

A/N: The Akatsuki is mobilising, but not in the way you guys thought they would. Instead of Yahiko dying, Hanzo killed Konan, and Nagato legs were never injured. So now Nagato will show the world pain. Remember to review, and give me feedback. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
